Curiosity Killed The Cat
by JenLea
Summary: Curious about Trish's new girlfriend, Amy follows her best friend to figure it out.


Curiosity killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- I hate when people say they can't talk about it…

ZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZ

"I can't talk about it,"

Who knew five little words out of my best friend's mouth would drive me nuts? Amy Dumas is not a nosy woman. I never have been, but somehow it _killed _me not knowing who my best friend was dating.

"Trish, who is he?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Softly, she chortled. What was so funny? What had I said?

"I'm not telling you who _she _is," she murmured, walking away. My eyes widened. I knew my best friend was bisexual. Did I care? No. Trish was Trish and there was no changing that.

Tucking my red hair into a ball cap, I made up my mind. I would tail Trish until I found out who she was dating. It was sneaky. It was deceitful. Then again, I was curious! I loved Trish like a sister, and I had to know who she was with was a good woman.

Mentally, I began going through a list of the women backstage.

Maria was dating Phil aka CM Punk. Stephanie was too pregnant and highly committed to Paul. Candice was just _ugh._ Lilian was with Carlos.Mickie had been seen on several occasions making out with Lisa Marie.

I felt like I was missing someone but couldn't figure out who. Oh well, she couldn't have been important if I had forgot her...

It couldn't be anyone I knew, could it?

I saw her get into her black rental car. A Black Sedan in a city like Phoenix…how hard could that be to follow? It was Phoenix, a very warm city. Only tourists and outsiders drove black cars.

I slid into my red pickup truck. It wasn't my first choice for a ride, but for some odd reason the rental agency had been run out of everything else. Oh well. At least, I'd be able to keep an eye on the roof of her Sedan.

At first, I hadn't thought she was dating anyone. Trish Stratagias date? A comet was more likely to hit than that happening. After what her last boyfriend that horrible John Cena had done to her no one expected her to date anytime soon. He had left her heartbroken.

I just _had _to know who she was dating.

_How many errands can she have? _I thought, watching her drop off dry cleaning, stop at the bank, and run into a gourmet market. The gourmet market seemed a little odd, since we were still on tour, but one thing I had learned about Trish was she had her little luxuries.

Then, she stopped in front of a hotel. A woman dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt slid into the front seat.

"Damn it," I cursed. I couldn't see her face. That didn't mean anything though. "Who is she?" Then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Amy, you're too damn nosy."

"What do you mean, Patricia?"

"The red pick up that's been behind me for an hour,"

"Sorry. After what that asshole did to you, I had to know,"

"It's okay. I guess you could invade our anniversary thingy (Shut up! Yeah, I know I'm not the best with words!) for a little bit. Just know when I throw you out, it's for a good reason,"

"Anniversary?"

"Six months,"

"You've been dating someone SIX months and you never told me?"

"Hun, you may be my best friend, but I've told you before. After what the asshole did to me, I had to make sure it would work (That means nothing, Babe! You KNOW I love you!) Just keep following me." Then, she hung up.

Busted…

Oh well, she didn't seem too pissed. That was a good thing, wasn't it? Hopefully, she knew I was just being a concerned friend. I never meant to be nosy. I never meant to be malicious, but I had to know.

Trish pulled over to a small park. I followed, parking beside her. I bit my lower lip, hoping she wasn't too mad. I had had Trish mad at me before and it wasn't pleasant. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was hold a grudge.

"Amy, you really shouldn't be so nosy," Trish murmured, hugging me. "I would introduced you to Melina soon enough,"

Melina? Had she just said _Melina?_

"Amy, hey," Melina murmured, setting her head on Trish's shoulder. "Glad you could join our anniversary thingy," I nodded.

Drinking good wine out of Dixie cups seemed to be pure Trish. She hated fine china, and crystal goblets. They weren't her or so she said. Homemade chocolate added to it, even if watching Trish feed Melina was slightly sickening.

When they started to make out, that was my cue to exit. I had no desire to watch them. Besides, it was their anniversary. I may have been nosy, but that didn't mean I wanted to get in the way of their special day.

I left my truck in the park to get a cab. I wasn't drunk, but I didn't want to drive. Getting in the cab, I took a deep breath, watching them walk through the park. Then, I realized one thing.

I didn't have to worry about Trish.

THE END


End file.
